


Strategem

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,444 One shot<br/>Pairing: Leo/Mikey<br/>Rated: R TCest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategem

            Leo leaned against the tunnel wall, arms crossed over his plastron, and watched his youngest brother show off his latest skateboarding moves.

            Mikey was so swift and agile, so seemingly unafraid as he rolled through the pipe at speeds that defied gravity, allowing him to turn completely upside down.  All four of the brothers had exceptional balance, but Michelangelo’s skill transcended even that.  He was by all standards quite simply masterful.

            As much as Leo admired his brother’s innate grace, he also cherished Mikey’s natural athleticism.  That wonderment had turned into longing; a basic desire to be closer to Mikey’s sometimes childlike joy and innocence.  In a jaded world and even with Mikey’s uncanny insight, the youngest still managed to hold onto his idealism.

            Leo sighed.  He had wanted for some time now to share more of himself with his brother, but while Mikey obviously preferred the company of his oldest sibling, he continued to ignore Leo’s hints.  It was apparent that Leo was going to have to step up his campaign, he just needed to figure out something that would work.

            Subtlety was too easily overlooked; it had been tried and had failed.  Leo set that option aside.

            An overly aggressive approach would send a wide eyed Mikey skittering for safety.  Leo abandoned that option immediately.

            A nice long conversation about the birds and bees might be fine if Mikey were eleven, but at the ripe old age of seventeen the youngest would be bored to tears.  Leo dumped that option.

            The one thing that Michelangelo loved as much as his brothers did was a challenge.  Mikey’s ego was pretty healthy and he fancied his skateboarding skills to be unrivaled.  With a smile, Leo ran through several scenarios that could be used to his advantage before settling on one he was sure would work.

            Mikey rolled up to Leo, a satisfied grin on his face at having just executed a perfect 720 triple flip.

            “How’d you like that one?” Mikey asked.  “Pretty sweet, right?”

            “Amazing, Mikey,” Leo said in complete honesty.  Pushing himself away from the wall, he pointed to Mikey’s skateboard.  “You always have that much control over your board?”

            “Pfft, yeah,” Mikey answered, as though that was a silly question.  Then he added, “At least now anyways.  When I first started I landed on my shell a lot.”

            “That must have been what Raph was talking about,” Leo muttered almost to himself.

            Mikey stared at him, rising to the bait.  “What’s that mean?  Has Raph been saying things about me?”

            “No Mikey, nothing like that,” Leo protested, although his tone wasn’t quite convincing.  “He was just saying that it should be easy for you to do all those tricks that humans come up with and he didn’t know why you fell so often.”

            “That from a guy who has to have his wheels tied to his feet?” Mikey raged.  “He doesn’t know the first thing about skateboarding.”

            Leo shrugged.  “You know how he is, he always feels like he needs to challenge the rest of us.  He seemed to think that unless you could do something completely new and almost impossible for a human to duplicate, that you couldn’t call yourself a true skateboard master.”

            “New and impossible, hmm?” Mikey said thoughtfully.  “Maybe I’ll just make him eat his words.”

            “Mikey, don’t pay any attention to Raph’s goading,” Leo said, touching Mikey’s arm lightly.  “You don’t need to try anything dangerous just to prove a point.”

            “Geez Leo, you act like you don’t think I could do it either,” Mikey said.

            “I’m not saying that at all,” Leo said as he shook his head.  “It’s just that it’s too easy to get really hurt on that thing.”

            “Oh, I can run around on rooftops and fight ninjas and gangs, but I can’t control my own skateboard enough to do a sick trick?” Mikey asked, growing agitated.

            “I’d really rather you not let Raph rile you into doing something insane,” Leo said quietly.

            “What’s the one trick that would impress you the most?” Mikey asked.  “The thing you’ve never seen me or anyone else do.”

            “I’m not going to tell you that because you’ll just try it and get yourself injured,” Leo told him quickly.

            “No I won’t,” Mike insisted.  “Whatever it is, I’ll nail it.  You’ve got something in mind already, don’t you?”

            “I am not going to humor you, Michelangelo,” Leo said, using his brother’s full name for emphasis.

            “You’re gonna watch me do it, too,” Mikey continued, as though Leo hadn’t just refused.  “You’re gonna watch so you can tell Raph what I did and then I can tell him to shove . . . .”

            “Mikey, you shouldn’t let Raph’s teasing get under your skin,” Leo interrupted.  “I shouldn’t have opened my mouth.”

            “Well you did,” Mikey fumed.  “Now it’s too late and you gotta tell me that trick you thought of.  If you don’t, I’ll make one up for myself and do it without any supervision.”

            Leo rubbed his forehead.  “Mikey, I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

            “I’ll bet you anything I can do whatever trick you come up with,” Mikey said.

            “I’d rather not . . . .” Leo began.

            “Anything,” Mikey said emphatically.  “I’ll even do an extra hour of meditation every day for a week if I fail.  If I do it though, you gotta let me off of meditation for a week.”

            “I don’t want you to do extra meditation,” Leo said.

            “What then?  Come on, Leo, you’ll be right there to make sure I don’t bash my head in,” Mikey said with an endearing laugh.

            Sighing, Leo said, “The trick I thought of defies gravity, Mikey.  You’d have to do it upside down.”

            “Oh shell, that’s easy!” Mikey exclaimed.  “If you get up enough momentum you can do almost anything.”

            “Could you grind an overhead water pipe?” Leo asked.

            Mikey stopped for a second, staring at his brother.  “Wow,” he finally said.  “I never would have thought of that.  Yeah, if you were moving fast and it wasn’t a long pipe.  There’d have to be enough space on the backend to bring your wheels down so you could roll out of it.”

            “You seem pretty confident,” Leo said.  “Releasing you from meditation is going to require a lot of explanation on my part to Master Splinter.”

            Mikey grinned.  “You’re mercenary, dude.  So, you don’t want me to do extra meditation if I lose?  Then what do you want, ‘cause I can tell you’ve got something in mind.”

            “I want a kiss,” Leo said succinctly.

            “A what?” Mikey asked after he collected his chin from the floor.

            “A kiss,” Leo repeated.  “A sign of affection.  Something that is unique and unusual for us, something that only you can give me.”

            “Aw, you want a hug too?  Maybe a teddy bear?” Mikey teased.  “Since when did you turn clingy?”

            “The kiss will suffice,” Leo told him, ignoring the digs.  “I know exactly where we can go for this challenge too; tunnel A-17, it’s not far from here, it’s got that one narrow short pipe in the ceiling, and the tunnel itself is long and smooth enough for you to achieve the required momentum.”

            Mikey eyed him suspiciously.  “Have you been thinking about this or something?”

            “I only thought of it while I was watching you skate,” Leo said truthfully.

            The youngest contemplated his brother for a moment, but Leo’s thoughts were hidden behind an impenetrable mask.  Finally Mikey upended his board with his foot and caught it, tucking it under his arm.

            “Lead the way bro’, let’s go check it out,” Mikey said.

            Keeping his satisfied smile hidden, Leo preceded Mikey in a direct route to the tunnel that they had designated ‘A-17’ on their homemade maps.  It was perfect for what Leo had in mind; it met all the specifications that he’d enumerated to Mikey and most of all, it was secluded.

            Leo remained silent as Mikey walked the length of the tunnel.  At some point, he had ridden through every tunnel near their home, but this time Mikey was examining A-17 in a whole new light.  Nodding his satisfaction, he walked back to where Leo was waiting.

            “This is perfect dude,” Mikey said with a grin.  “I’ll have to start my ride back a ways so I can build up speed and momentum, but once I climb the wall I’m gonna nail this trick.  Maybe I’ll name it after you.”

            “There’s no chance that you’re miscalculating?” Leo asked.  “Are you going to be able to see the pipe when you’re traveling that fast?  It’s pretty dark in here.”

            “No sweat, bro’,” Mikey said.  “I don’t need much light.  You better start thinking of what you’re gonna tell Master Splinter about me not meditating.”

            “Don’t get cocky,” Leo warned.  “Things can happen you know.”

            Mikey waved a dismissive hand in his brother’s direction as he stepped on his skateboard and rolled out of sight.  A couple of minutes later, Leo heard the distinct sounds of wheels turning on concrete, high pitched and loud.

            Out of the darkness an orange blur raced towards Leo, moving at an incredible rate of speed.  With a precision that made the board appear to be an extension of Mikey’s body, the turtle skater suddenly rolled up the side of one tunnel wall.

            A split second later Mikey was upside down and perfectly aligned with the overhead pipe.

            Just as Mikey bent his knees in preparation to bringing the wheels out of contact with the concrete, Leonardo threw a smoke bomb against the ceiling.

            A black cloud enveloped the entire area and Mikey, unable to see the end of the pipe, slammed into it with his board.

            “Shell!” Mikey yelled as he felt himself falling.

            Before he could smash into the concrete floor below, Leo suddenly appeared from out of the smoke and caught him.  The skateboard clattered as it hit the ground somewhere behind them, and Leo awarded his brother with a cocky grin.

            “You bailed,” Leo said smugly.

            “You so cheated!” Mikey yelped.  “No way does this count; you interfered.”

            “I told you that things can happen,” Leo said.  “You chose to ignore me, just as you do in practice sometimes.  Now you know the consequences.”

            “You’re evil,” Mikey said, staring at his brother.  “I don’t know why I hang out with you; everything gets turned into a lesson.”

            “Complain later,” Leo told him.  “I think you owe me something.”

            “Fine,” Mikey said.  “That’s why you asked for a stupid kiss; you knew you weren’t gonna give me a fair chance.  I’m glad you didn’t want something more important, ‘cause I would have demanded an arbitrator.”

            Leo chuckled as his brother turned his head and tilted his mouth up towards Leo’s cheek.  Before it connected, Leo released Mikey’s legs and set the youngest on his feet.

            “I don’t want a kiss on the cheek,” Leo said, sliding his free arm around Mikey’s shoulders to join the one that was already there.

            Instinctively, Mikey reached out and grasped the edges of Leo’s carapace, trying to maintain his balance as Leo pulled him closer.

            “Where the shell do you want . . . ?”  Mikey’s eyes widened in realization and he said, “Maybe I _should_ lodge a protest.”

            “What are you fussing about?” Leo asked.  “You’re the one who called it a stupid kiss.  Are you afraid of something?”

            “No!” Mikey exclaimed, nervousness making the word come out too loud.  “Let’s get this over with and you better not tell anybody.”

            Rather than answer, Leo waited patiently, his expression challenging.  Mikey eyed his brother’s mouth for a moment, then with a slight shiver, pressed himself against Leo’s plastron and touched his lips to Leo’s.

            Mikey meant for the kiss to be very brief, but he found himself caught in Leo’s vise like grip when he tried to pull away.  Leo’s mouth pushed against his insistently, his lips opening so that he could snake his tongue across Mikey’s lips.

            The vague thought that he should push Leo away came and went as Mikey responded to his brother’s silent request.  Opening his mouth, Mikey allowed Leo’s tongue to enter, and then found that his own tongue was eager to greet the visitor.

            Breathing heavily, Leo let his excitement overwhelm both of them.  It was just too good; Mikey’s muscular body in his arms, Mikey’s scent filling his nostrils, Mikey’s taste tickling his senses.  The kiss was everything Leo had daydreamed about and more.

            Leo wasn’t sure how long he would have maintained that kiss if Mikey hadn’t managed to finally pull away from him.  There was a strangely puzzled look on Mikey’s face when Leo opened his eyes rather than the anger Leo was half expecting.

            “How long have you wanted to do that?” Mikey asked.

            Seeing no point in lying, Leo said, “For a while now.”

            “You didn’t just think to ask?”  Mikey smiled slightly.

            Leo laughed.  “Isn’t that what I just did?”

            “You have a strange way of doing things bro’,” Mikey said as he shook his head.  They were still clinging to each other tightly and Mikey couldn’t contain his curiosity.  “Have you, um, thought of other things you want to do?”

            Leo’s eyes sparked dangerously and he pushed Mikey backwards until his younger brother’s carapace was firmly pressed against the tunnel wall.  Using one hand to hold Mikey in place, Leo’s other hand slid down Mikey’s body.

            Mikey’s breath caught when he felt Leo’s hand dip between his legs and capture his tail.  As his brother started to finger the wriggling and sensitive appendage, Mikey groaned.

            “Yes,” Leo answered, his voice low and guttural.

            Using the tips of his fingers to maintain contact with Mikey’s tail, Leo pressed the rest of his hand flat against Mikey’s body.  While his thumb deliberately stroked across the entrance beneath Mikey’s tail, Leo used the heel of his hand and his wrist to massage the area where Mikey kept himself tucked away.

            “What . . .  what are you doing?” Mikey asked in little more than a husky whisper.

            Leo leaned in and swiped his tongue across Mikey’s pulse point.  “I’m showing you the answer to your question,” he said, just before he began painting a wet stripe down Mikey’s body.

            Frozen against the wall, Mikey bit his lip as Leo’s mouth replaced the hand that had been between Mikey’s legs.

            In another minute, Mikey released a loud gasp that was quickly followed by a churr.  Closing his eyes, he shouted, “Dude!”

            For the next four hours that was the only coherent word Mikey managed to say.


End file.
